¿Por qué soy yo el Único?
by Krusnik07
Summary: Se había dicho que a Spyro le esperaba un gran destino y muchos obstáculos que superar, ahora, cuando él es acusado de un crimen que no cometió, debe viajar a un reino lejano para intentar limpiar su nombre, pero habrá muchos que trataran de evitar que cumpla su destino, sus amigos se tornaran enemigos, sus enemigos serán sus aliados y todo su mundo se sacudirá.


**Saludos a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de TLoS, espero que sea de su agrado, acepto comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Los personajes de The Legend of Spyro así como la mayor parte de los elementos de este fic, menos la historia, pertenecen a Sierra y a sus desarrolladores.**

**/-/**

**Capítulo 1: Fuerza Concentrada Elemental.**

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la derrota de Malefor, ahora finalmente había paz; la ciudad de Warfang ya había sido reconstruida completamente, las masas habían vuelto a habitarla al cabo de unos días después del final de la guerra. Todos, pequeños y grandes, topos, dragones y demás por igual, ayudaban en algo a reconstruir sus hogares, todos estaban felices. Desde hace algún tiempo que no había tanta paz y felicidad como ahora, incluso Cynder, que antes era temida por todos, ahora se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de todo el mundo, especialmente de Spyro, incluso Sparx, había empezado a cambiar ligeramente su actitud con ella.

Cuando llegaron a Warfang después de salir del centro de la tierra, fueron recibidos con aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de todos, Spyro nunca había estado más feliz de tener tantos buenos amigos que lo quieran se preocupen por el como ahora, sin embargo, siempre que se sentía feliz, recordaba con tristeza a Ignitus, el que fue su maestro, su amigo y más que un padre para él, ahora ya no estaba, y sentía un hueco en su interior cada vez que estaba solo y comenzaba a reflexionar sobre su vida, sus amigos trataban de hacerlo olvidar esas malas experiencias. Terrador, quien ahora era líder de los guardianes, le había dicho algo que lo hizo pensar mucho; "No hay mal que por bien no venga". Y tenía razón, gracias al sacrificio de Ignitus pudieron llegar a Tierra de Fuego, enfrentar a Malefor y derrotarlo.

Cynder, por otro lado, se sentía algo inquieta; mientras estaban en el centro de la tierra, ella había confesado a Spyro sus sentimientos justo antes de lo que ella creía el fin, pero ambos estaban vivos, y Spyro actuaba tan normal como siempre, eso la atormentaba, tal vez no la escuchó, o el no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero lo que ella no sabía era que Spyro sentía exactamente lo mismo, no sabía si lo que escuchó allá fue real o si solo fue una ilusión, consecuencia de usar todo su poder para arreglar el caos que Malefor había ocasionado, aun así no tuvo el coraje para preguntarle eso a Cynder.

- _Te amo… -_

- ¿Huh? – Spyro despertó bruscamente y miro a todos lados en la habitación en la que se encontraba – Otra vez ese sueño… es la quinta vez esta semana – Se dijo a si mismo mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Finalmente se decidió a levantarse de su cama de paja y olvidarlo.

- Lunes… - Susurró perezosamente mientras estiraba su espalda y dejaba salir un gran bostezo.

Lunes era día de entrenamiento matutino, tenía que estar en el dojo de entrenamiento antes del amanecer o Terrador se molestaría.

- Sparx… - Le susurró a su hermano, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su pequeña cama de tela con forma de nido – Sparx despierta, se nos hace tarde – Dijo Spyro aumentando el volumen y el tono de voz.

- ¿Ehh? Cinco minutos más – Contestó Sparx aun medio dormido.

- ¡Vamos Sparx! Vamos a llegar tarde – Exclamó Spyro finalmente despertando a Sparx completamente.

- Este bien, está bien, ya voy – Dijo Sparx levantándose, tallándose sus ojos y poniéndose frente a Spyro – Ya… ¿Contento? –

- Gracias, ¿Podemos irnos? –

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al dojo de entrenamiento. Algunos meses atrás, las fuerzas de Malefor habían destruido el Templo Dragón, así que como signo de agradecimiento por ayudarlos a ganar la guerra, os topos construyeron un nuevo templo en la ciudad de Warfang. Este nuevo templo era mucho más grande que el anterior, y tenía numerosas habitaciones, que además de servir de alojamiento a jóvenes dragones que eran entrenados para convertirse en guerreros, también las habitaban topos y otros que servían o ayudaban a los dragones.

Spyro y Sparx caminaban por los amplios pasillos, Sparx hablaba incesantemente como siempre.

- …Entonces lo estuve pensando, en realidad nunca veremos nuestros rostros en realidad, solo en reflejos – Sparx miró a su hermano esperando una contestación.

- Hmm-mm – Spyro asintió pensativo y mirando al suelo.

- Oye ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Sparx poniéndose enfrente deteniéndolo.

- N-no, ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Spyro, luego lo rodeó y siguió caminando.

- Bueno, generalmente siempre tienes algo que decir cuando hablamos cosas como esas. Además, no es solo eso, ya van varios días que estas así –

- ¡No tengo nada! – Dijo Spyro en un tono más alto algo molesto.

- Bueno… entonces creo que le preguntare a Cynder, tal vez ella sepa – Agregó Sparx con un tono burlón.

- ¡¿Qué?! Ella no… digo… ¿Qué podría saber ella? – Spyro de repente se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a titubear.

- No lo sé, tú dime –

Spyro miró al suelo algo confundido.

- Escucha Sparx, por última vez: No te incumbe lo que pase entre yo y... – Sparx señaló con los ojos a un lado de Spyro –…Cynder – Spyro tragó saliva volteo lentamente para ver a Cynder detrás de él sonriendo algo sonrojada.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Saludó Cynder alegremente.

- Hola… Cynder – Correspondió Spyro el saludo, apretando los dientes y deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

Sparx apenas podía contener la risa. El ver a su hermano tan rojo como un tomate era el mejor espectáculo que podía desear.

- ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó Cynder rompiendo el breve silencio que se había provocado.

- Uhmm… al dojo de entrenamiento, Terrador debe estarnos esperando – Respondió Spyro relajándose un poco.

- Si, se supone que vamos tarde, pero Spyro aparentemente lo olvido por alguna razón – Dijo Sparx burlonamente poniendo el brazo sobre la nariz de Spyro, quien molesto gruñó y dio un resoplido con la nariz asustando a Sparx, que salió disparado y sin darse cuenta abrazó el cuerno de Cynder.

- Oh Sparx, es la primera vez que me abrazas – Dijo Cynder burlándose, emitiendo una pequeña risa.

- Ahem… – Sparx se soltó inmediatamente y voló lentamente hasta quedar junto a Spyro, quien lo miraba de forma burlona. – Si, como decía; vamos algo tarde para el entrenamiento – Agregó Sparx calmado.

- ¿Quieres venir? – Preguntó Spyro.

- Los alcanzo más tarde –

- Esta bien – Respondió Spyro sonriendo.

Cynder caminó junto de ellos en sentido contrario al que ellos caminaban por el pasillo, Spyro la observó mientras se alejaba, quedando hipnotizado al verla caminar.

- ¡Oye! – Sparx lo sacó de su trance.

- ¿Qué? –

- Ya deja ocultarlo –

- No se dé que hablas – Disimuló Spyro.

- Amigo, todos en el templo han de saberlo ya, excepto ella, bueno… tal vez si lo sepa -

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? –

- Esta bien, pero ya deja de ocultarlo, no eres bueno en eso –

Spyro suspiro irritado y finalmente decidió no seguir hablando de eso, pero en el fondo sabía que Sparx tenía toda la razón con respecto a sus sentimientos por Cynder, y es que los últimos días, la dragona lo había tenido más cautivado que nunca.

Finalmente llegaron al dojo de entrenamiento, Spyro dio gracias por ello, pero al ver a Terrador, Cyril y Volteer esperándolo en la entrada se arrepintió.

- Llegas tarde joven dragón – Dijo Terrador firmemente.

- Lo siento, Terrador –

- Es porque estaba hablando con Cynder – Agregó Sparx, poniéndolo en vergüenza nuevamente. Spyro lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Oh… Eso lo explica todo – Dijo Volteer.

- Te lo dije – Le susurro Sparx a Spyro.

- ¡Shhh! – Lo cayó Spyro.

- Bueno, ¿Podemos comenzar el entrenamiento? – Dijo Cyril.

- Claro, lo siento – Se disculpó Spyro.

Terrador abrió las enormes puertas arqueadas del dojo, este era bastante grande y tenía gradas, para cuando hubiera duelos o competencias, aunque este edificio era independiente al resto del templo, había un gran pasillo que los conectaba, y era por donde entraban los competidores a la arena.

- Hoy aprenderás un nuevo ataque Spyro, es muy complicado, pero muy importante también, así que presta atención – Dijo Terrador poniéndose en medio de la arena entre Cyril y Volteer.

Spyro se sentó para ver el famoso nuevo ataque.

- Este ataque se llama "Fuerza Concentrada Elemental" – Agregó Terrador mientras los tres se ponían en posición de ataque.

Alrededor de ellos salieron del suelo maniquíes de madera con forma de Grublins, monos y otros enemigos. Cerraron sus ojos concentrándose, y un aura multicolor comenzó a rodear a los tres maestros, rápidamente ráfagas de hielo, electricidad y roca que salían de esta aura hicieron pedazos a los maniquíes.

Spyro y Sparx estaban boquiabiertos por lo que acababan de presenciar, el aura desapareció de los maestros, luego Spyro corrió hacia ellos.

- ¡Eso fue increíble! – Exclamó Spyro emocionado.

- Es un ataque muy poderoso, y muy efectivo cuando te enfrentas a un número grande de enemigos – Explicó Terrador.

- Además no gastas tanta energía en este ataque como con la furia, lo cual es altamente conveniente – Agregó Volteer.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Spyro sorprendido.

- Si, pero es más difícil de lograr, usualmente se necesitan más de dos dragones para combinar los elementos y hacer el ataque efectivo, tú al poder controlar los cuatro elementos debes poder hacer el ataque tu solo – Dijo Cyril.

- ¿Crees poder intentarlo? – Preguntó Terrador.

- Uhmm… lo intentare – Respondió Spyro algo dudoso.

- Bien, ven por aquí – Terrador lo guio hasta el centro de la arena. Cyril y Volteer volaron a uno de los palcos más altos de la arena, Sparx fue con ellos.

- ¿Por qué nos venimos hasta aquí arriba? – Preguntó Sparx.

- ¿Estás loco? Es su primera vez – Respondió Cyril.

- La primera vez que nosotros lo hicimos casi destruimos el templo – Agregó Volteer.

- Ahh… Entiendo. Creo que debí haberme quedado en la cama – Dijo Sparx ocultándose detrás del barandal del palco.

- Relájate, estamos seguros aquí – Dijo Cyril.

- ¿En serio? –

- Relativamente, estamos bastante lejos, el ataque no tiene un alcance muy grande, pero Spyro tiene un gran poder en su interior por ser un dragón purpura – Dijo Volteer asustando aún más a Sparx.

- Entiendo… EN SERIO creo que debí haberme quedado en la cama –

Mientras tanto, en la arena.

- Pon atención joven dragón, la clave para hacer este ataque exitosamente es la concentración, debes enfocar tu mente en un sentimiento muy poderoso, tal vez un recuerdo, uno que provoque un sentimiento muy fuerte, ¿Entiendes? –

- Si señor – Contestó Spyro.

- Cuando lo tengas, concentra todo el poder de los elementos que dominas y crearas un aura – Los maniquíes de madera volvieron a surgir del suelo. – Luego visualiza bien a tus enemigos –

- Entiendo –

- Inténtalo – Dijo Terrador – Si te concentras bien en lo que quieres lograr, solo dañaras a los enemigos, aun si hay aliados en el área. Por ahora trata de darle a todos los objetivos –

Terrador se alejó un poco. Spyro cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en un recuerdo poderoso, casi por accidente, se concentró en el momento en el que Ignitus se sacrificó, recuerdo que el sintió muy poderoso. El aura rápidamente se formó a su alrededor, Terrador, Volteer y Cyril estaban impresionados, nunca habían visto a ese ataque funcionar de esa forma a la primera.

- ¡Ahora concéntrate en los enemigos! – Gritó Terrador desde su lugar.

De pronto, el aura se tornó negra, el ambiente se había vuelto oscuro, y Spyro comenzó a levitar sobre el suelo, las ráfagas que a continuación salieron del aura, eran también oscuras, y después de destruir a los maniquíes, se dirigieron a Terrador, quien levantando una roca logro bloquearla.

- ¡Spyro, tranquilízate! – Le gritó Terrador de nuevo tratando de calmarlo.

Las ráfagas también casi alcanzan a Volteer, Cyril y Sparx, quienes estaban en el palco.

- ¡Ahhh! – Gritó Sparx ocultándose detrás de Volteer – ¡Definitivamente creo que debí haberme quedado en la cama! –

- ¡Esto no está bien! – Dijo Cyril.

- ¡Esto no está bien! – Dijo Terrador, quien arrastrándose por el suelo para no ser golpeado por las ráfagas se acercó a Spyro – ¡Spyro detente! – Le gritó estando casi junto del aura.

- No puedes detenerme – Respondió Spyro con una voz oscura y algo distorsionada, luego se dio la vuelta mostrando unos ojos blancos y brillantes que lo miraban siniestramente.

Terrador quedó sin palabras al ver a Spyro, con algo de dificultad se acercó un poco más, y sacando una roca del suelo, consiguió sacar a Spyro del aura lanzándolo por el aire, el aura se desintegró rápidamente y las ráfagas desaparecieron. Terrador corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Spyro, para ver que estuviera bien.

- ¿Estas bien joven dragón? – Preguntó Terrador preocupado.

Spyro sollozaba en silencio.

- Lo siento… Terrador –

- No te preocupes, todo está bien –

- No, casi les hago daño no debí haberlo intentado –

- Fue mi culpa, olvide decirte que tenía que ser un recuerdo feliz. Lo recordaste a él ¿verdad? – Preguntó Terrador mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Si, simplemente no puedo olvidarlo – Exclamó Spyro con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te entiendo, Ignitus era mi amigo también, y me dolió mucho su perdida, pero hay que seguir adelante, estoy seguro de que el estaría orgulloso de lo que has hecho, de lo que haces y de lo que harás. Pero si no lo dejas ir, entonces no honras el sacrificio que el hizo –

Spyro lo miró y limpiando sus lágrimas, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Terrador de forma paternal.

- ¡¿Estan bien allá?! – Preguntó Terrador a Cyril y Volteer que estaban en el palco.

- ¡Creo que Sparx se desmayó pero… todo está bien! – Gritó Volteer desde donde estaban.

- Bien, vámonos, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy – Dijo Terrador levantándose y comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó Spyro deteniéndolo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Creo… creo que puedo intentarlo otra vez – Dijo Spyro decidido.

- ¡No! No es seguro – Respondió Terrador firme.

- Por favor, ya sé cuál fue mi error, si lo intento otra vez poder hacerlo bien –

Terrador vio dudoso a Spyro, pero los ojos del joven dragón reflejaban determinación, y no tuvo opción más que permitirle repetir el ataque. Spyro se volvió a colocar en el centro de la arena y se colocó en posición de ataque y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, pero antes de cerrarlos vio a Cynder llegar al palco donde estaban Cyril, Volteer y Sparx, y por un segundo pudo ver que ella lo miró. El joven dragón en ese momento recordó lo que había oído a ella decir en el centro de la tierra, ese sentimiento fue tan fuerte que sin darse cuenta había hecho un aura perfectamente estable.

- ¡Lo está logrando! – Dijo Terrador para sí mismo, feliz de ver a Spyro hacerlo bien.

Ráfagas de fuego, tierra, electricidad y hielo salieron del aura y destruyeron a los objetivos, sin siquiera acercarse a Terrador o a alguno de los otros presentes. En el palco todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había logrado Spyro, especialmente Cynder, quien había quedado sin palabras al contemplar el gran poder que poseía a Spyro, lo cual a sus ojos lo hacía mucho más atractivo.

Al terminar el ataque el aura desapareció lentamente y Spyro se tambaleó algo debilitado.

- ¡Ha-ha-ha! ¡Lo lograste joven dragón! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – Dijo Terrador llegando junto a él.

- Gracias Terrador – Respondió Spyro, algo cansado, pero feliz.

- ¡Eso fue impresionante, hermano! – Exclamó Sparx alegre llegando junto a Spyro.

- Lo que hiciste fue realmente digno de admiración muchacho – Agregó Volteer llegando con los demás.

- Bien hecho Spyro – Dijo Cyril simplemente. Aun así se notaba que estaba mucho más feliz de lo que aparentaba.

-Spyro, eso fue… maravilloso – Dijo Cynder al final.

- Gracias, Cynder – Contestó Spyro sonrojado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la arena mientras Spyro y Cynder se veían a los ojos directamente.

- Ahemm. Bueno… Creo que debemos irnos, hay varios pendientes por hacer – Dijo Terrador disimuladamente.

- Si… claro – Los otros dos guardianes le siguieron la corriente, luego los tres salieron de la arena con Sparx detrás de ellos.

Spyro y Cynder se quedaron solos en la arena rodeados de un incómodo silencio que al final fue roto por Spyro.

- Uhmm… ¿Cynder? – Dijo Spyro algo nervioso.

- ¿Si? – Respondió Cynder.

- Quería preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer después –

- No, estoy libre –

- Entonces… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al lago después del anochecer… conmigo? – Preguntó Spyro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Claro, me encantaría – Respondió Cynder sonriendo, el nerviosismo de él joven dragón le parecía gracioso, pero a la vez lindo.

- ¡Genial! Entonces, te veré más tarde – Dijo Spyro.

- Claro –

Ambos salieron caminando del dojo por la puerta principal. Un poco lejos de ahí, desde el pasillo de la entrada alterna al dojo, cuyas paredes eran pilares puestos como arco que permitían la vista al exterior, estaban los tres guardianes y Sparx observando la escena.

- Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría el valor – Dijo Volteer con expresión de orgullo.

- Es mi hermano – Dijo Sparx a Volteer codeándolo con una gran sonrisa.

Continuara…

**Bueno, aquí esta la primera parte. Dejen reviews si les gustó y quieren ver mas.**


End file.
